


【瞳耀】《SCI谜案集第二部》案五之八

by zyx900800



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyx900800/pseuds/zyx900800
Relationships: 瞳耀 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【瞳耀】《SCI谜案集第二部》案五之八

【瞳耀】伪.SCI谜案集第二部（第五案 争锋唐人街）八

*这是一个基于剧版《SCI谜案集》的背景和人设，白羽瞳还是那个目空一切，眼里只有展耀的白老鼠，展耀还是那只撩人而不知的傲娇猫儿；  
*其他SCI组员也有出场，可能不多；爵爷虽然帅气无比，但是毕竟被白白白拷走不知所踪，可能不会出现；白姐、驰祯、洛天、洛阳等视情况出场，当然了，本文是主瞳耀，所有人都是围绕两位主角存在滴！  
*所有案子都是瞎写的，现实性逻辑性完全没有，切勿对号入座。为了维持基本的合理性，每天改稿改到头晕目眩带恶心啊，还是乐此不疲的！  
*最后还得啰嗦一句，主文主要是为了体现爱情，呸！主要是为了体现一国两制兄弟情，所以也有点称不上车戏船戏之类的内容，反正多处情况下，都是暧昧以上程度：亲亲嘴，摸摸手，搂搂腰之类的，你懂得哦~

第五案 争锋唐人街

（八）

白羽瞳是在芝加哥中心医院的病床上醒过来的，他刚一睁眼，就不顾还在发晕的头，一下坐起来，白磬堂正在他身边准备打着电话，被他这突然起来的样子吓了一跳，马上放下电话，说“羽瞳，你醒了，有没有感觉哪里不舒服？”

白羽瞳捂着缠着绷带的头，好不容易定了定神，紧张的问“猫儿呢？猫儿没事吧！”

白磬堂看着他那个焦急的样子，一脸无奈的说“小耀没事，你放心吧！”

“他在哪？”

“他就在隔壁，哎——你慢点，你刚醒得叫医生来看看啊！”

白羽瞳哪能等医生，他下了床就往外走，白磬堂知道她这个弟弟的心里的担心，只好边跟着他边说“你别着急，他真的没事！”

白羽瞳一言不发来到旁边的病房，推门一看，展耀头部也缠着绷带，除了脸色有些苍白外，其他倒也看不出什么，他眼睛闭着，面容沉静的躺在病床上，好像睡着了。白羽瞳坐到床边，看见他没事，一颗心终于放了下来，这才感觉到身体一阵阵发软，差点就要摔倒，白磬堂赶紧扶住了他，心疼的说“傻弟弟，你自己还伤着呢！”

白羽瞳却像没听到她说话一样，还是紧紧的盯着展耀，对白磬堂说“姐，猫儿怎么还不醒，他后脑伤的厉害吗？”

白磬堂说，“放心吧，小耀后脑也是皮外伤，和你一样，还有些轻微脑震荡！”

“那他怎么还不醒？”

“你不是也才醒！我想他受的伤比你多，身体也没你强壮，可能会苏醒的慢点儿，你别着急，医生都说过没事的！”，白磬堂赶紧安慰他。

其实白羽瞳心里还是有点慌，但他没有再多说什么，就这么一直目不转睛的坐在床边默默的看着展耀，白磬堂怎么也劝不走，最好只好依着他，将白羽瞳也挪到了展耀的病房。

第二天，白羽瞳才想起来问白磬堂，警方是怎么找到两人的，白磬堂告诉他，是林子俊自己给911打的电话，然后告诉芝加哥警方囚禁他们的工厂位置，等到警察赶到并抓住林子俊的时候，他还是一片茫然，根本不知道发生了什么。

白羽瞳轻轻的叹了口气，他想，应该是展耀故意让林子俊接近他，然后再激怒他，下了报警的心理暗示。林子俊做梦也没有想到，自己会亲手把自己送到警察手里吧！

傍晚的时候，展耀终于恢复了意识，白羽瞳还没来得及高兴，他就再一次陷入了昏迷，白羽瞳叫来了医生，那个美国医生看了半天，却耸耸肩膀，说“Sorry,I’m not sure.”表示自己也不知道怎么回事。急的白羽瞳差点要揍那个医生，幸亏白磬堂阻止了他。

后来白磬堂又找来了芝加哥当地有名心脑专科专家进行了会诊，结果基本都是差不多：展耀的外伤早就好了，医生查不出到底是什么原因导致他一直昏迷不醒。后来，医生们又弄来一个据说是国际上最先进的大型脑电监控仪器给展耀安置上，看见护士们在病房里跑来跑去，根本插不上手的白羽瞳心里七上八下的，整个人都像失了魂一样，呆呆的立在一旁。

展耀再一次苏醒过来的时候，已经是四天后的下午了。温暖的阳光从窗口透进来，照在坐到床边的白羽瞳身上，他头上的绷带早就拆除了，贴着一个愈肤膜，身上穿着白色的便装，整个人明显瘦了一圈。

那时，白羽瞳正拿着温毛巾细细擦试着展耀的手指，那猫儿手指纤长，手腕也是白皙细腻，任谁也难以相像这双清秀之手的主人竟然是一个经常经历出生入死的警察吧！白羽瞳心里想着，手上动作没停，却突然听见展耀发出一声极其轻微的呻:吟:声，然后慢慢的睁开眼睛，一刹那，白羽瞳还以为是在做梦，手中的毛巾慢慢脱落掉在地上，直到展耀那双重新焕发光彩的眸子带着淡淡笑意看向他时，白羽瞳的眼圈才红了。

展耀见白羽瞳还愣着，就哑着嗓子发出不甚清晰的声音说“小白，你还好吧？”

白羽瞳这才回过神儿来，没意识到出声时已经哽咽了，他说“你这个坏猫儿，你差点没命了知不知道？”

展耀想坐起来，却有点支撑不起许久没有活动的身体，白羽瞳赶紧扶着他坐好，就见展耀的脸上绽起灿烂的笑，道“傻老鼠，有你在，我怎么会没命呢？”

白羽瞳倾身向前，双手捧着他的脸，仔仔细细的看着他如画如刻的眉目，许久，才既心疼又生气的说“你还敢说，你为什么自作主张吸引林子俊的注意力！你知不知道我当时有多害怕，生怕你从此醒不过来了！”

展耀任白羽瞳手上的薄茧细细摩擦着自己的脸，也一瞬不瞬的看着他，然后道“你不也故意骂他‘整容变态’，想吸引他的注意力吗？”，见白羽瞳不说话了，展耀笑了笑，又道“放心吧，我怎么舍得抛下你呢！”

见展耀那么说，白羽瞳眼眶里的泪再也藏不住了，即使坚强如他，此刻也泪流满面，还像个孩子般不停倾诉着“你还说，你什么时候让我放心过？在日本你就曾放开过我的手！这次在芝加哥，你又——”

还没等他说完，展耀就吻上他的唇，展耀的吻带着微微的热度，轻轻吻在白羽瞳发干的嘴唇上，又用舌头慢慢噬:舔:着他的唇珠，似乎想把他的担心和不安都吻走，白羽瞳闭上眼，两只手紧紧搂过展耀的肩膀，逐渐加深这个吻，直到感觉有温热的液体顺着展耀的脸滑到了自己的脸上，原来……原来那猫儿也哭了！

他们的泪就这样无声的交汇在一起，他们的身体也紧紧贴在一起，紧的能感觉到彼此炙热而悸动的心脏在怦怦怦的跳动，他们的唇舌彼此纠缠，相互依赖，又在对方的嘴里汲取着，掠夺着，再忘情的回应着，此时此刻，天地之间似乎只剩下他们两人，生命不止，:缠:绵:不休。

*这章有点短啊，因为正文到这里就结束了，明天放尾声1、2上来，交待一下案子。然后大概会有两个甜甜的小尾巴，毕竟是最后一个案子了嘛！好了，期待大家的评论+红心+蓝手啊，支持我就行动吧！冲鸭！


End file.
